The odds are against us
by My dreams are my salvation
Summary: Amelia finds herself in the 27th hunger games fighting to survive, she never thought she'd have to do it with her closest friend. Things can only get worse when feelings are developed with a particular tribute. R&R please, I'll love you forever :)
1. The odd one out

**Hola! This is the 27th annual hunger games, probably won't be a top hit seeing as everybody is an OC, but I hope you enjoy anyway.**

**Alsoooo, if you, review, favorite or follow, you het, a nonexistent COOKIE! Yay!**

**Anyways, on with the story...**

I wake up to someone coughing. Probably Damon, my 17year old brother. I get up, in my pajamas I see my identical twin Sophia asleep in her bed across from mine, shivering, I place my duvet on top of her, then tend to Damon. He and my father are awake, though father is at work. I bring Damon some tea, he thanks me and I leave his room. The whole family is ill, except for me.

I sit on my bed with my mother's old brush, I brush my long wavy hair through. It's blonde and reaches my lower back now. My mother died only an hour after giving birth to me and Sophia. Sometimes I wonder if I hadn't been born would my brother, sister, mother and father have had a happy life? Here I feel slightly out of place.

I put some make up on, it emphasizes my oceanic blue eyes.

Today is the reaping, I must go out and fish for food unless we are to go hungry. Here in district 4 that's pretty much all we eat. I must admit, at least it Increases our IQ. I through on a blue woven dress and a pretty blue flower in my hair, then my favorite shell sandles. The soft thread brushes against my slightly tanned skin. I'm wearing my swimming suit underneath and I grab my spear. I'm ready. Before I leave I clean the room bit then turn off my lamp, put on the small necklace with the letter A on and my golden dolphin ring, then I place the necklace with the S on it, near Sophia's bed.

"Amelia..." I hear the familiar voice of Sophia call.

"I'm here, I'm just going fishing ok, Damon is downstairs, stay in bed, unless you really need something" I tell her

"Am I-"

"You're fine, just the flu remember?" She nods and I walk out.


	2. To fight or flee

**Hello my hairy worms, aka caterpillars:D. Here's chappy two!**

When I get to the beach there are people swimming and sunbathing, weaving nets, the usual. I disappear behind a sand hill and journey to my secret place, the warm lake appears, surrounded by grass and life, but no one was there. I stripped off my dress and sandles and dived in. I swam under the water, brushing the lakes bed with my finger tips.

Then something grabs me from behind. I am about to instinctively attack but the see what, or rather who it was, I stop.

"Michael!" I exclaim.

He laughed and brushes his dark black hair out of his blue eyes.

"Don't do that! You scared me to death!" I looked at his trunks. "New shorts?'

"Sorry! It's just irresistible! And yeah my mum got them for me, I promised I would wear them.."

Michael was 17, he was perfectly capable of buying his own shorts, but I still find it adorable.

He was my bestest friend since I was just 3, he was 4. When I was six he took me here and I learnt to swim. Now we go every today, even today, reaping day.

After spending and hour or two swimming I get out and lie on the sandy side of the lake. I absorb the sun and can't help feeling extremely happy.

My hair starts to dry as I watch Michael dive in again and again. Then he swims up to me, I'm not watching now, my eyes are closed. I hear him stay still then the splash, momentarily followed by water splashing across my stomach. "HEY" I shout as he laughed and sits next to me,

"Just keeping you fresh" he jokes, I push sand on his lap and he does the same back.

"Shut up!" I start brushing the sand off my now perfectly golden belly, he helps,

"Sorry!" He chuckles. I look up at the sky, it's about 1 30. We need to go to the reaping now.

"Let's go then.." he practically reads my mind. He stands and puts his brown pants on, leaves his paleish bare chest and grabs his bag. I slip on my dress and sandles, run my fingers through my hair.

"How do I look?" I ask, self conscious

"Beautiful." He grins, I blush.

Now things had to get serious, I had to go to the reaping. Stay strong. Fight or flee. But I knew that I, Amelia Canvas, would not flee.


	3. The snap decision

**Yeah, um hi, I haven't updated in ur, FOREVER I know:/ sorry! I've had a lot on. But I present: the reaping! If you haven't caught on already, Michael is Phil *amazingPhil* and yes, other YouTube's should make an appearance later.. *Dan* if you haven't a clue who these people are, it's ok, the story makes sense anyway so keep reading! Oh, and Amelia is me^.^**

Sophia looked better, but I could tell she still felt I'll. The family was ready to leave soon enough and we headed towards the reaping square in silence. Me and Soph went over to the section for 16 females, the woman who was sat down a moment ago with the blue curly waves stood and tapped the she began to talk, only then did I let myself worry. About Sophia, about Damon, about Michael... And me. This reaping was fast, I didn't like it, it was like someone had turned the speed up just to watch us squirm, and I for one, do NOT perform well under pressure.

Before I knew it the escort had her hand wedged into the bowl rooting for a name, hardly caring it would change their lives, if they survived.

This is where it slowed down. Seconds dragged by like hours as I listened to the crumple of paper echo through the square as she opened it.

Her capital accent rolled off her tongue with the name;

"Sophia Canvas."

I felt her beside me and dared to face her, tears trickling the back of my eyes threatening to fall. Her face had been drained of the little colour it had left and she looked ridged. I imagine this is what she'll look like when they send home the body...

I snap back to reality which is now zooming by in a blur and I see Soph walking up the steps, to the stage. To her death. It was her face that did it, her face struggling to hold back tears. I realise this must be what I look like now. Her face. My face. The same face. And before I know it in running to the stairs, shouting eventhough there is only silence. I am volunteering for the hunger games, I am sentencing myself to death. But that's ok. That's fine because now I know Sophia is safe.

The escort was staring at me. I thought she had just frozen but no, she was from the capital, she didn't understand that us two people looked the exact same. Maybe the thought she was seeing double. I don't know. I see Sophia in the distance being held by some peacekeepers, struggling to get to me. I was on the stage now apparently. The escort asked my name, I told her.

Then she trotted to the boys bowl. She didn't dig her hand in this time. No. She took the first one that met her hand.

If I'm honest I didn't expect my situation to get much worse. When it did it didn't make me sad, it made my insides set on fire and burn with rage.

"Michael Striker."

No one volunteered.

I saw him immediately, they other boys began to move away from him, like he had an infection. Our eyes met for a second and my rage is extinguished with this bright blue in his eyes. Then he was stood there, right next to me, our hands brushing but not daring to reach out for the other's while under so many cameras.

I couldn't wait to wake up from this nightmare.


	4. The revolting truth

**Okok hi! Just spotted a major mistake in the last chapter, it's all sorted now so you can relax:)I can't wait for what's coming up,*minor spoiler alert* Or for them to come into the story! * oooo who I'd this person? You'll see...**

The hallways in the justice building were intimidating, I felt like it was getting smaller around me as I walked. Michael walked by my side and him being there made it a bit better. The peacekeepers seemed hasty yo get where we were going. Where were we going? I don't know. We stop when two doors on opposite sides of the corridor come into view. We stand there for a second, we know we are about to go in separate rooms, so before I know it me and Michael are hugging, I must be hurting him with my grip but he doesn't seem to care. Then we separate, I notice a look I have never seen in his eyes before. Anger.

The room was stuffy when I got shoved in there, probably because there's no windows. (For obvious reasons.) I stand there, there was a chair behind me but I feel too nervous to not move, so I pace. My family comes in, this does little to help my nerves. I am immediately being hugged to death by Damon and Sophia. My father sits on the chair, hands holding his head. I've never seen him cry before.

"You shouldn't have-" Soph begins but I don't let her finish. I shake my head. Now I'm a tribute, I can't ponder over could ofs and should ofs.

Damon takes my hand and I rest my face on his shoulder and allow one single tear to roll down my cheek.

"He'll look after you you know." I hear my fathers voice from behind us. He looks up, "he's a good lad. I know he'll want you to come out." At this I feel my heart plummet into my stomach as I realise the weight of this game. If I with, he's best friend. And for him to win, I am to die. I worn argue with my family the last time I ever will see them, so I nod.

"I love you all" I sink to the floor. "So much..." Damon lifts me up and pulls me into a hug that the rest of my beautiful family joins in with.

Then they're gone. And I am alone.

Then a mop of blonde hair is shoved into the room followed by dark brown. Of course they came. My friends from school. Beccy and Lauren, we all stared at eachother for about a microsecond before hugging, they smelt of sand and the ocean breeze. They smelt of home.

"You're coming home." Beccy states. She doesn't elaborate. Lauren looks like she had something to Saul, like they had rehearsed it, but she choked on her breaths. I think this was the first time I've ever heard her speechless. All too soon and they are gone too. I wonder how many visitors Michael got...

I don't see him again as I'm dragged onto the train.I'm sent straight to my room like a naughty child, it's only then I let the tears spill. Through my blurred vision I make out the train to be very high quality and find myself feeling discussed by the amount of wealth the capitol have and the luck of assistance we districts get.


	5. Curiosity killed the cat

**WOAH SO MANY TYPOS! Sorry guys, I hope you can interpret what's actually going on... anyway, chappy 5!**

My tears send me to sleep and I dream of home, my friends, family, everything. I wonder what Lauren and beccy are doing right now.. I imagine Lauren sunbathing and complaining her skin doesn't tan and beccy sat next to her sighing and creating sandcastles. It's not exciting I know but it's my home and I miss it so much I'm hurting. Here I wake, in a bed in a room on a train. Not at the beach with Michael splashing round, but to the sound of a television.

I rise from the bed and cross the corridor towards the racket. It's coming from behind a door so I open it, curious. I see this is Michael's room, he was watching the reaping back. All of them actually. He noticed me enter and patted the side of his bed, I sat next to him silently. Apparently he had only just put it on, I remembered most of the tributes, I need to know my competitors.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

District one girl, normal build, green silk dress, blonde and brown hair, she was 15: Ruby. The boy, Finn, was muscular and had an emphasised jaw line either brown hair. He was half smiling throughout his volunteering and looked like a threat.

From 2, some gangly blonde boy, alfie was it? I don't know. The girl, jade, she wore a purple skirt and had lilac hair, quite small, but seemed focused. I didn't really care for 3, they looked week, I felt sick when my district came on so I didn't watch. From 5 a sassy 14 year old with pink hair, emma, and a tall boy with curly hair and bright eyes- pj. Chris was a bit out of shape and dim witted, no threat from 6 then, even the girl seemed unfocused. In 7 there was a blonde with trembling fingers and a casual figure, Steph, she had a kind face, and a boy with spiked hair, Alex.

8 looked week although the girl, Lucy, about 16 looked bright and when picked she made no fuss but stayed focused on what's to come, like she was figuring life out as it went along. Her hair was dirty blonde/light brown and untamed.

9 and 10 were pretty dull too, but at 11 the girl, Carrie looked like a good ally, about 17, curly hair and a melodic voice. 12 was interesting, the girl looked like she was ready to murder anything, her eyes looked practically red, I think her name was Mell. The boy, chocolate brown hair, fringe swept across his eyes and amber eyes, my heart skipped a beat. He was my age, his name: James, he was the boy I was most curious to meet.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I'm sure I could have made it back to my room, but after all the reapings I couldn't be bothered, I just wanted to stay here until we were called. I nudged my head into Michael's chest and in the warmth,and Michael's hand brushing over my hair, I fell asleep and dreamt of the boy with tanned skin and chestnut hair.


	6. It's sad really

**OOOH look at me with my regular updates, I feel proud ^.^ anyway, just a filler really until I get to training... ENJOY!**

The next day we arrived at the capitol. Our bouncy blue haired escort, katy, was pretty laid back so it wasn't too rushed. We had to transit from the train to our rooms while avoiding the typical excited paparazzi. It was all just a blur of colours really.

"Amelia! Amelia? Are you even listening? Ugh." Katy, Michael and I were in a corridor with glass walls staring into the city below.

"What?" I ask, Katy sighs.

"I was saying that this is your room" she gestured to a wooden door that seemed out of place, then to another opposite.

"And this is yours Michael." She smiled. "Don't get mixed up again." Then she left, leaving me and Michael uncertain of what she meant.

I smiled once she had gone. "They had better be less stuffy than the ones on the train" I say as I open my door, I hear Michael laugh and do the same. I closed the door behind me and.. well, it certainly wasn't stuffy...

The queen size bed barley took up a quarter of the room, the walls in here were not transparent glass, but mirrors. I would have to be careful not to walk into one, I know what I'm like. There was another door by the desk and television, I hardly noticed it, it resembled the walls. I opened it to find a walk in closet and on suite bathroom. I felt a surge of happiness run through me, then a wave of guilt. How can these people live like this while people are starving? I was disgusted.

I reopened the door and entered my main room, I found Michael sat on my bed.

"It's amazing isn't it?" He says stroking the pastel blue sheets and fluffy dark blue pillows.

"We'd better enjoy it while we can then." I say, might don't smile because I'm not joking. I switch on the tv to see the head gamemaker, Katherine Hilliard, being interviewed.

I sat next to Michael on my bed and got under my sheets, he rose, curiosity taking a hold as he noticed the door. He came back out a minute or so later.

"That's not fair! I didn't get one of those, just the bathroom!" He whined. "I just have a stupid wardrobe!" I laugh at his immaturity and resemblance to a small child. "It's not funny Amelia!" I only laugh harder. Michael roles his eyes then the door opens. Katy walks in. Honestly, is there not a rule to knock?

"Dinner is ready, c'mon" she leaves quickly obviously eager to eat. I was simply interested in meeting our mentor. We left the room after I hit Michael softly with a pillow. It's sad really that I keep forgetting I'm here to die.

When we at at the table I notice an empty seat and raise my eyebrows.

"He'll be here soon, don't worry, tuck in" Katy said with a mouth full of food.

Soon enough a larger man with gray hair sat down. He had a kind face and a worn smile plastered on it.

"welcome to the hunger games." He said, then let out a hefty laugh. Me and Michael exchanged concerned glances.

"The names Jones, Mylar Jones. I'm your mentor. Top 3 rules, do exactly as I say. No improvisational acts during your interviews. Keep fighting."

We nodded and nibbled on our food a bit before I spoke up.

"How did you do it? How did you win?" His eyes narrowed on mine.

"Later child. Firstly, you are to be beautified. You let them make you look gorgeous then train. You have three days to train up, don't waste them."

I could feel the tension at the table, I stared at my food for a while then stood up with a mumbled "excuse me" then began to walk to my room. I heard Michael do through same a few seconds after me and I waited outside my door. Then he appeared.

"Got something to say?" He smiled weekly.

"Just goodnight" I smiled back then hugged him before entering my room and collapsing on my bed. My bed? Hm.

I thought about what Mylar had said. About beautification, I wonder if they'll do anything to James. He's so perfect already.. stop it Amelia! Now is not the time to be thinking of hot boys! while wondering what Sophia might be doing now, I dozed off, my mind and body subconsciously preparing for training tomorrow.


	7. Beauty is painful!

**Ah, hey my beautiful people. Enjoy. And yes, chariot rides and interviews cut out for the time being, flashbacks later on will fill you in.**

I clenched my teeth as my hair from my legs was removed, don't see why It needed to be, it was blonde and not much of it anyway..

RIPPPP

Another strip of wax comes off and my eyes start to water, I try and focus on the person brushing my hair. Person? They all look like aliens!

They do all sorts to me, I give up asking questions, my head of the group came in looking rather pleased.

"Nice to know I have something beautiful to work with this year." He had bleach blonde hair and purple diamonds tattooed to his face, I can't help but blush although I feel like he is only complementing me because he knows what's going to happen to me.

"Emmanuelle." He holds his hand out.

I smile and shake it. "Amelia."

"Why of course!" he says, "I know your name." He says rolling his eyes. "Who doesn't?" He whispers slightly. It was true though, I'm sort of famous now... I guess my reaping was a little dramatic..

Once I'm beautiful and sparkly I go back to my room and wonder how Michael got on.. and James, oh god, I'll see him later... oh god. I felt butterflies. Stupid really.

When I arrive back to my room I change out of my robe and into my training outfit. It was sort of like a jumpsuit but skin tight and leather, it was quite flexible too. I had my district number on my back, each district had different colour as I was told by one of my beauty team earlier. Mine is light blue. Well, it kind of brings out my eyes... at least in not from 11. I heard they have bright green ones.

**At training. (sorry again for the jump.) (Prepared for fluff?)**

Michael and I decided to come early, better than late right?

We were about to push open the double doors when Michael asked, "wait.. do I look ok?" I scan him with my eyes. "Fine!" I brush some hair from his eyes. "Did they shape your eyebrows?!" I stare at his eyebrows, he covers them and pushes on the door then removes his hand. "Shutup." I laughed nervously.

There was about 5 other districts there, observing the stations but not beginning yet. We stared at the lethal weapons and made small talk until 11 of the 12 districts had arrived including the trainer. We waited 5 minutes past the time they were supposed to be there. Then 10. After 12 minutes of prolonged silence the doors opened to reveal district 12 in jumpsuits as black as coal, there James was stunning as ever, his eyes scanning the room.

Then out of nowhere his eyes landed on me and locked.

I didn't dare to move my eyes away, I stared back, no emotion, I can't just smile at someone who might kill me! But then the most outrageous thing happened. At least I think it did..

He winked. No smiling just a wink...

Then he walked past me, shoulder brushing mine as I stood motionless.

Only did I come out of my trance when Michael poked my arm.

"Am? Am! Amelia!" I looked at him "huh?" C'mon, the woman said we can get started now!" "Oh" "where to first you nutter?" He smiled at me slightly. "I- er, how bout here?" I said walking over to the climbing station with a grin on my face.

I climbed it all with no problem. Michael however struggled. He gave up after a few attempts and sighed. "Let's go ever here." I followed him to the knife station. Some people from 10 and 5 were already here. There was a large selection of knives, I just picked a pointy one and chucked it at a target with full force.

It hit the target one circle away from the center. "Not bad 4" Came a voice from behind me. Me and Michael spun round to see James stood there. I looked at Michael who was scowling at him Suspiciously. I elbowed him lightly and unnoticeably. "Thanks." "A bit off the target though.." he nodded towards the target. "I think it's fine." Michael shrugged. "Fine isn't enough, in these games, you've got to be great." Michael avoided looking at him. I wonder what was up with him... "here, I'll show you.." James passed me another knife as Michael walked away, I wanted to chance after him but suddenly James's hands were on my hips, then he grabbed my hand from behind. He started to more my body in quick motions without releasing the knife and when we did, it hit the bullseye. "Wow" I say. "Yeah, and I'm sorry about your boyfriend, didn't mean to upset him or anyt- " I cut him off. "No, Michael is not my boyfriend!" James smiled "Oh." Then he left.

** Know, this was a happy chapter, I'll do better next time I promise! :c**


	8. A sleepy flashback

**Hey there guys! Chapter 8 here, I know, it's late, but you know me. I WAS EATING AND STUFF. Just procrastinating as per usual.**

**So... HERE WE GOOOOOOO.**

During training I think I actually managed to pick up some valuable skills. I certainly know more about plants, animals and insects from the plant station. You shouldn't catch me eating any nightlock. I was always good with climbing, bow and arrows seemed to come naturally to me. I'm great at short distance running but pretty rubbish with the longer lengths. After the knife station everything seems like a blur... and I think I know why.

I sigh. "James" I say aloud to no one in particular but myself. I roll over in my bed. Its dark outside and I'm _trying _to get to sleep. All I can think of is the past few days.

The chariot rides were amazing. Yes, admittedly I was nervous. Who wouldn't be?

Katy had made the most beautiful dress. It was dazzling blue just like the ocean. The white and blue mixed together gave the illusion that I was dressed in the ocean. It had no straps, it swept across my body, weightless. I had a shell necklace and earrings to match. She shimmered my body with glitter and best of all was the tiara. It was small and petite but I loved it.

Michael dressed similar to me only with pants that ended in a pool of fabric. Or water. I really couldn't tell. His hair had temporary blue streaks in. He stood next to me in the chariot and we waited for the time we all went out. We scanned other districts costumes. I almost choked when I saw James. At first I thought he was completely naked but no. He did have some very, very short black skin tight shorts on. They might as well have been boxers. His tanned, toned body had patterns all over in black shimmering paint. He also had a cape of, flames captured perfectly by the paint and the wind made them flicker. I guessed his stylist wanted to make sure the crowd received the full astonishment of his body. Just showing him off then. But god, it worked. The girl wore less reveling clothes. A black dress and a matching cape to James.

When we began to move me and Michael held hands and put on our prettiest faces. The capitol loved us.

The interviews were less amazing.

I don't know what angle Mylar told Michael to come across as, cheeky? I don't know, but it didn't work. He looked quiet, shy, cute. Not the kind of impression you should be making when going into the hunger games.

Mylar and me came to the decision that I ought to be funny, desirable and powerful. All I wore was a small white dress that fluttered out at the waist like a ballerina's. I wore the tiara again, I loved it so much, and a necklace of pearls.

The interview went something like this:

"Amelia! Congratulations! Welcome to the capitol! "

"Thanks Seth! I love it here so much!" I lied and sat in the chair he gestured to.

"So volunteer huh?" He winked and my insides squirmed.

"Well I guess I just didn't want my sister stealing all the glory. I just had to meet you beautiful people for myself" All lies. Mylar told me to complement them as much as possible. I need all the sponsors I can get. The audience laughed hysterically and Seth chuckled, his green curly hair bouncing everywhere. Clown.

"And your friend too, Mr Striker, reaped too. Rather unlucky isn't it?" He said in a mocking voice.

"Yes, he's my best friend, it would definitely be just my luck for my twin sister and best friend to be reaped! I swear I'm cursed!" Everyone laughed but I didn't know what they found funny. I wasn't joking round.

"Well I think that all we have time for, ladies and gentlemen, the beautiful Miss Amelia Canvas!" The crowed roared and I was tempted to cover my ears. I got up, then left the stage.

Now I lie here after my first day of training, absolutely exhausted. I close my eyes ajd try and imagine I'm home. Soon enough it works and I'm sound asleep.


End file.
